Days at Central
by re-VOLUTiON2010
Summary: on hold
1. Dead man Floating

=( ( () ) )=

This is a story with no plot at all...i just did this 'cause i had nothing else better to do

I would mostlikely consider this as a spur of the moment kind of thing and probably thought of the title when i finish writing the whole thing so i hope you enjoy (and please leave reviews)

Note: "Example" -- words spoken

'Another Example' --Words thougth of

Review if you want me to continue because i have ALLOT of ideas thats probably better than this one :3

Days at Central

It was like every other day....or was it?

Roy was just waking up

"Hmmmgh" He moaned as he stretched his back and checked the alarm clock

and it was 9:30am

'OH SHIT! IM LATE!' He shouted in his head

'Wait...what am i even worried ? Oh well' With that he got up and made some coffee to hopefully be staring down the barrel of his lieutenant's pistol when he slacks off at work

--Riza's place--

Oh wait, she's already gone

--Office--

'I Wonder where he is..he's already an hour late!' Riza thought a little worried about the Colonel

She tried calling him but nobody was answering and that is because...

'I better go check on him'

--Roy's place, 15 minutes later--

Riza just arrived and the place was a mess...stuff were scattered everywhere, a window was broken and Roy had his back on the wall in a sitting position, his right arm was holding his left arm and worst of all he was losing blood...fast

"COLONEL!!" She rushed to a barely conscious Roy Mustang with worry visible in her eyes

"Sir are you okay?!"

Blood was trickling at the side of his mouth and couldnt reply because he was barely awake

"Sir stay with me, stay with me!"

"Hawkeye? What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter sir, your bleeding to death!"

"Great...would you mind calling an ambulance for me?"

"Okay sir just hold on" (A/N: To What?!)

He was blinking heavily and after seeing the lieutenant one more time...

"Hey Riza?"

"Yes sir?"

"Can i pass out now?" He asked a little woozy

"Ok...wait, what?"

"*passes out*

"Sir? SIR?!"

"*unconscious*

"ROY!!"

"*still unconscious*"

She called for an ambulance because shouting at a nearly dead person wasn't doing much help

After being the long trip to the hospital Riza went back to the office to inform the others of what the eff just happened

She bursted through the doors with so much strenght that it knocked down Havoc who was standing behind one of them

"....ow...." Havoc said quietly as he spitted out his cigarette

"Sorry about that Havoc but Someone just attacked the Colonel" She said in a worried voice that made everyone stand up and say "WHAT?!" while returning to her desk

"Is he alright?" Fuery asked breaking the akward silence

"HE'S IN A HOSPITAL! OF COURSE HE'S NOT ALRIGHT!" Hawkeye shouted nearly angry (A/N: Nearly?)

"Sorry, Standard question" (A/N: ---Fail)

"Umm..is HE alright?" Breda asked pointing to Havoc who was still laying on the ground

"....Im okay" Havoc said but still wasnt getting up (--Lesser Fail)

--Flashback, Roy-- (A/N:Yey! FLASHBACK!!)

Well Roy WAS making coffee until he felt like someone was in the room with him

"Hello?" He asked if someone really WAS there (A/N: Like in horror movies, saying hello when you think someone is with you is a death wish)

He took a sip of his coffee when a vase just crashed and burned...well crashed but it didnt spontaneously combust

'Something isn't right here' He thought as someone stabbed him in the stomach which caused him to groan in pain

'DAMN!' He thought as he clutched his wound and dodged the incoming attack to his face but when the attacker missed he used his other hand to punch him in the gut

He was shooting flames at the guy the chance he got a distance but he realized that using fire inside a house of flammable objects wasnt the smartest thing to do and that caused him to burn a bird that was sitting by the window (--Epic fail)

The two of them fought and fought and fought (A/N: And fought and fought and fought) until but of them were severely wounded and this caused the attacker to leap out the window and scurry away like a scared cat

"YOU BETTER RUN!" Was his last words 'til he rested his back on the wall and sat down to think about what just happened

'What just happened?' (A/N: Stop repeating everything i say!)

'Why do i feel like im repeating what someone just said?' (A/N: T_T)

Ok...after all that Riza came by to see the mess and this is where the flashback ends to prevent a paradox that could destroy the universe

--End of Flashback--

After the flashback/dream thing Roy bolted up from bed and saw his subordinates watching the TV that was attached to the corner of the ceiling and the odd thing was..he wasn't at his body

'This cant be good...' He was looking at his unconcious body laying on the bed holding Riza's hands (A/N: Wait...What?)

"Im not dead am i?" He spoke out loud but noone seemed to hear him

He once again looked at his body, glad to see that he was still breathing but the others were leaving

'I better just go along with them...just to see how their day works out...' he thought as he followed the others who was going back to the office to leave Roy to rest but little did they know Roy was actually following them...

He decided to follow Riza for the rest of the day because he knew the others would do practically nothing without him

--7 hours later--

7 hours of doing nothing except pretending to be there was boring (A/N: And you thought?) it was time for everyone to go home and he was still with her even at her apartment

'This could get interesting..' He grinned at the thought of pure...pure...eh...

Riza didnt really do much except feed hayate, herself and take a bath (A/N: LOLWUT?)

Honestly Roy's Spirit face was like this o_0 and his human face was -__- since he's still in a coma

'Must...resist...temptation...not...resisting...well....i guess a peak wont do any harm' (A/N: Wrong)

--Hospital, Roy's room--

"Doctor we have a flat liner!" A nurse shouted

--20 seconds of defribrilating later--

Everybody was clapping as the doctor saved Roy Mustang's life

--Back with Roy and Riza--

''I Wish Roy could get better soon...i dont really like seeing him defenseless like that'' Riza said to hayate who was just outside the bath tub she was on

"Although i cant shake the feeling that he's watching me right now" (A/N: BUSTED)

Roy flinched, How did she know he was there?

Riza stood up from the tub giving Roy an even BETTER look (A/N: Wrong again)

--Back to the hospital--

"DOCTOR ,FLAT LINE!"

--Another 20 seconds of defibrilating later--

The same thing happened but this time Roy woke up from the coma the next day...waking up with Riza holding his hands...again

"Huh? Where am i?" He asked and was glad she heard him

"Oh your awake!" Riza said with a sweet smile on her face

"Good morning Lieutenant"

"Good morning Sir"

"What happened to me?" He asked completely forgetting about being attacked

"I dont really know sir, i just came to check on you and i found like this"

He had a cast on his arm and a bandaged stomach as well as some minor cuts on his cheeks

"Ok...Why are you here?"

"Oh..nothing sir just wanted to check up on you but i better get going" She let go of his hand and stood up but Roy grabbed her arm (A/N: :O GASP)

"Hawkeye?"

"Sir?" They looked at each others eyes for 5-10 seconds and Roy spoke

"Thank you"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oh well...i hope you liked it and review if you want me to continue because i have ALLOT of ideas thats probably better than this one


	2. Anger Management

=( ( () ) )=

Wow..i got 11 hits in 15 seconds!! Well thats not really much but i guess its a start...

Motto for the day:

Sometimes you have to run before you can walk

Disclaimer:I shall own Full metal Alchemist when hell freezes over

Days at Central

Anger management

It was like every other day....except this wasn't like every other day

For some odd reason, Roy wasn't in his best mood...heck he's been in the office early, EARLY (A/N: OH MEH GOD! ITZ THE SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE)

Ok so he got there in 6am which is like 3 and a half hours earlier than he regularly is and for some odd reason Lt. Colonel Hughes was just as early (A/N:Yeah he's still alive in this story)

"Oh! Hey Mustang! What are you doing up so early?" He asked in his normal cheery voice

"Couldnt sleep...need something to hit..." When Roy said this Hughes noticed his eyes which were both simply sleepy and angry at the same time

"Try this" Hughes tossed him a hard stress ball that he can squeeze to no extent

"C'mon buddy, Let's talk about this one" Maes said as he took a seat near Roy's desk

"Take a seat"

Roy took a seat and immediatly said:

"Hughes if you are going to show atleast ONE PICTURE OF YOUR DAUGHTER I SWEAR, I WILL **BURN** YOU TO A CRISP!"

"....Well....not really the answer i was hoping for but it saved me one question to ask..."

"Sorry...im just REALLY angry right now..." (A/N: I wonder what gave that away)

"Yeah i can see that...mind talking about it?"

"Its just that im REALLY packed with stuff to do right now"

"Yeah and i guess you REALLY want to emphasize the word 'really' in every sentence"

"Lucky guess"

"Talk to me some more"

"Its just the whole mountain of paperwork i have to go through every single hour of the day that bothers me"

"Oh..no wonder"

--an hour later of Roy talking about stuff I cant even explain--

Havoc, Falman, Fuery and Breda was walking towards the unusually long corridor seperating the main hall and Roy's office

"Hmmm...this can only be solved with one solution..."Hughes said gripping his chin

"And that would be?"

"You need to get yourself a wife..."

"..."

"..."

"Maes..."

"Yes my dear Roy?"

"You have exactly TEN SECONDS TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!"

"...eep...."

"10...9..."

Hughes ran as fast as he could down the long hall and when he met the others he shouted "FIRE IN THE HALL!"

Hughes literally dived out of the ridiculously long hall leaving the others to be fried as Roy unleashed a HUGE jet of flame that obliterated every sentient being in that hall but luckily for the 4 inside they didnt die but instead they just coughed out a cloud of smoke from their mouthes and fainted backwards

Riza just arrived at the office and stared down the 4 who was unconscious various scorch marks various parts of their body

"Roy what did you do?" She walked up closer to him as Roy stood up

Despite Hughes' advice to get a wife, atleast He knew who the perfect candidate would be and she was staring right infront of him

"Oh nothing..Just a little anger management" With that she kissed him on the lips and Hughes could be seen in the background grinning in triumph


	3. Love Sick

=( ( () ) )=

Too Frustrated to say anything

Ok quick setting before we start:

Hughes is still alive

Roy And Riza are not together

Farternization law- i mean Fraternization law never existed

If i have something else i forgot to say please PM me or include it in your review

Now Lets start

Disclaimer:I shall own Full metal Alchemist when hell freezes over

Days at Central

Love Sick

It was just another day...but..why do i keep making taking this as my intro

Except today Roy was sick...yeah..sick...not really sick but more like love sick

--Flashback, About 9pm, Roy's House--

Ironically enough (A/N: I dont even know why i used the word 'ironically' there..just felt like it)

Riza was with Roy because she just agreed to go to dinner with him at his place BUT as friends only (A/N: WHAT?! THAT BLOWS!) "Hold on" Roy got up from the table, urged her to go to the sofa, he got upstairs and got an acoustic guitar then he started playing

--2 minutes and 32 seconds of brilliant music later (i'll give you a link to the music he plays later on)--

Riza just sat in awe at what Roy just played...for HER (A/N: GASP :O Who knew Roy could play :D )

"Roy..i..."

"Riza...i we've known each other for a long time and..i was wondering if we could be more" (A/N: i Know that line was akward but this line is getting me a girlfriend someday...hey i'm still just a kid so...someday)

"..."

"Well?" He asked as she looked down

"Roy..im flattered but...i dont want to get my heart broken like all the other's you've dated...im sorry" (A/N: After this wonderful piece of music that i'll be showing to you guys later he got rejected?!...how disappointing)

She left without another word to say and she left him there in his house alone once again

--Office, Present time ,about 7 am--

Roy had TWO acoustic guitars to work today for a reason that you will find out later...and he was irregularly early this day...

Nobody else was there...not even hawkeye was there so he had time

He quickly went to his office, unlocked the door and put the 2 guitars in a closet

He was deep in thought until Maes Hughes entered the room

"How ya doing Roy?" He asked in his normally cheery voice (A/N: Woah...de ja vu)

"Hughes..i cant believe im saying this but i need your help on this one"

"Say no more..."

Roy smirked

"Wait you DO want help to find a wife right?"

Roy smirked again

This sent a wave of happiness to Hughes as he can already see him standing by Roy in a church but the question is...

"Wait..Who's the lucky girl? Oh Oh Is she someone i know?" Maes ask liked a little child

"You'll find out soon enough but i'll need you to wire a mic from here to the speakers around the mess hall"

"Sure thing"

"Oh and one more thing..

"And that is...."

"Do you know how to play a guitar?"

"Of course i do...why?"

"You'll find out now get on the wiring"

"Of course"

'Who IS this girl that makes Roy all plot-y' (-- adjective?)

--5 hours later, Roy's office--

"Sir im going for lunch, are you sure you dont want to eat?" Riza asked him

"No, i'll be fine"

"Okay then"

A couple of minutes later Hughes can back to Roy's office all excited about the big plan

"You ready?" Roy asked his best friend as he gave him a guitar

"Always..Hit it!

Roy turned on the mic by his table with Hughes sitting by his side they played the same music that Roy played to Riza yesterday (YOUTUBE .com/watch?v=cBsgX0WD2dI --- **GO HERE NAO!!!**)

--2 Minute and 32 second interval as i wait for you to listen to the beautiful piece of music that can make a grown man cry--

--Half way through the music--

'Wait...i know this music..ROY' She thought to her self as she rushed to Roy's office

Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman noticed her rush to the Colonel's office (A/N: I dunno why their there..their just there, you understand me there?)

She reached the office just in time they stopped playing so she opened the door and stared at Roy in the eyes as she walked closer to him

After she got close to him the (fantastic) four (meaning havoc and the others) just arrived near the door and decided to watch the show unseen

Riza hugged Roy letting her emotions control her...Roy could tell she was crying and hugged her back

Maes' thoughts:

'Hmm...let's see...Roy+heart warming song+Lt. Hawkeye+Them hugging=...HAWKEYE'S THE LUCKY GIRL!' (A/N: BOO YA)

When Riza hugged him...Roy signaled Maes' to get out and let them enjoy privacy so Hughes got out not before noticing the 4 that was watching the show and decided to join them

Riza stopped crying on Roy's shoulder and said "Roy..You know the others are watching us"

"Yeah...and i guess we better give them something worth watching" He said as he leaned in for her lips and she kissed back

--To the others outside the door--

"What are they saying?" Havoc said in a whisper

"C'mon Roy...PLANT ONE ON HER!" Hughes said in a near whisper

"Shhhhhhh" The other 3 said in a not so whisper

"Hey their doing something...*watches the two lock lips*" Havoc said as he watched the couple make out

"YEAH BABY!" Maes shouted...but the couple inside didnt seem to notice

Well...thats one way to cure love sickness...

* * *

I would play the song myself since im good at playing guitar but i've decided to let someone more professional take my place...oh well I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

So review, review and review some more!

-darcry09 out


	4. A Place To Stay

=( ( () ) )=

As long as this doesn't crash all of the sudden then it'll make my day

**NOTE: REVIEWS SHALL BE HELPFUL SINCE I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS IF I GET NO FEED BACK! **(For it shall also make my day and Note: keyword: feedback)

Ok quick setting before we start:

Roy And Riza **ARE** together

Fraternization law never existed

If i have something else i forgot to say please PM me or include it in your review

Now Lets start

Disclaimer:I shall own Full metal Alchemist when pigs fly sky high *watches a pig get strapped to a rocket*...that's not what i meant....

* * *

Days at Central

A Place To Stay

It was just another day...*gets hit by a boot moving at 50 miles per hour*

*Rubs head* Well...atleast in this:

Roy and Riza live together (A/N: OMG)

Roy and Riza are married (A/N: OH MY GOD!!)

And the Full Metal Pipsqueak, His mechanic and his brother were standing outside their front door (A/N: OH MY GO- Wait, What?)

--Mustang's Freakishly Large Estate, 8pm--

*Ding dong* sounded the doorbell outside The Mustang Residence

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

No answer..and unfortunately Ed was getting impatient so he growled

*DingdongDingdongDingdongDingdongDingdongDingdongDingdongDingdong* (A/N: MY EARS!! THEY BURN!!)

Like it was a miracle, Someone finally opened the door

"Oh Ed, Al, Winry..what are you three doing here?" Apparently that 'someone' was Miss Riza Hawkeye..or rather Mrs. Riza Mustang in this case

"Wait...how do you know our names? and who are you miss?" Winry asked like she haven't seen Riza before

"What do you mean?" Riza asked back

She then realized that her hair was down...she was wearing a white button up shirt and a grey skirt that reached her ankles (A/N: Which is much to Roy's disappointment) that made her rather unrecognizable

"Oh...." She then curled her hair to a bun so the others would recognize her

"Oh, Lieutenant Hawkeye! im so sorry i didn't recognize you! and what are you doing at the General's house?"

Riza giggled "Actually its Lieutenant Mustang...and this is OUR house now" (keyword: our) Then she smiled

"Al? is that you?" Riza asked after noticing that Al is in his own body now

"Yeah...but wait" He said before the three of them thought about the situation

--After a brief moment of thinking-- (A/N: Roy+Riza+One house+A whole lot of privacy= Kids?)

"YOU MARRIED ROY MUSTANG?!" The three of them shouted all at once and Riza just smiled in agreement

"b-b-b-but..y-y-you...h-h-him...h-h-how?...-w-w-why?" Ed stammered in fear of going into shock

"Why Ed? Are you saying that i can't be with the man i love?" (keyword: love)

"What? No...im just surprised, thats all"

And then Roy came to the picture

"Hey Riza, is dinner ready yet? im hungry..." He asked before saying:

"Wait...what are you three doing here?"

"Well...lets just say there was an accident"

*Camera pans over to a crater that used to be the building that the trio was staying at*

"Edward what did you do..." Roy asked the twerp (Ed: I AM NOT A TWERP!!!)

"Nothing, Honest" He raised his right arm up which was real now

"Anyway, can we stay here for the night?" Winry asked rather politely

"Well ok but the guest room only has one bed" (keyword: one) Roy said (A/N: Boy+Girl+Another Boy+One Bed= Misinterpretation)

"Well...it beats sleeping in the sidewalk" Said Ed like he WANTED to sleep with winry (A/N: See? its already misunderstood...)

Roy and Riza glared at Ed like he an unforgivable.....thing

"Why dont you come inside?" Riza asked them (Ed: FINALLY)

Before giving them a tour of the freakishly huge house that if you give more free space it could be considered a mall...Well not really, Anywho after that they went to the kitchen for some dinner and hopefully some sleep on their rooms

Al volunteered at washing the dishes while the cou- i mean the others went to their respective rooms

'Ahh...finally finished...better go get some sleep' Al thought while he walked back to the guest room which was another floor up

When he reached the guest room...well....let's just say that he heard stuff that he wasn't suppose to hear (A/N: DAMN :O)

When he took a peek inside he also saw what he wasn't suppose to see

(A/N: DAMN! :D )

Better not interrupt them....i'll ask the General if he has another place to stay at

Meanwhile at the Married Couples room they were...well doing something that cant even be mentioned in a T rated story (A/N: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNN! XD ) but Al knocked on the door, thus pausing it (A/N: DAMN! D: )

Roy wore back his shirt and Riza just covered her upper body with the blanket there and pretended to be asleep (A/N: Hell that woman can play dead and fool a heart rate monitor!)

"Al? Whats the matter?"

"Mind if i stay with you guys?" (A/N: Awww...Just when they were getting busy...)

"Al...hmm.. Lets just say that Me and Riza's room is a place of 'electromagnetic activity' " What?

"Yeah well apparently Brother and Winry's room is too"

"Ok...Wait, What?" Roy asked in curiosity

"Well apparently the two of them is getting busy down there too" (Al: -__-')

Roy couldn't hold back a slight laugh after hearing what he just said

"Dont worry...Go back to the hall where the room is, go down that hall and the 3rd door to the right is another Bed room"

"Ok...but why didn't you tell us that there were two guest rooms?"

"Actually the whole place there is a hall just for guests...it must have slipped my mind.." Said Roy acting as innocent as possible..

"Ok, thanks"

Al headed back to the guest hall and down to his room where Winry And Ed were still having fun down the hall

--Roy's Room--

Riza pulled back and gasped for air as she asked what Al wanted so Roy told her the  
story

"No way!" She said in disbelief

"Yes way, i'd go there my self but i'd rather spend the moment with the woman i love"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MULTI-PARTED!

DARCRY09 OUT!


	5. Vacation

=( ( () ) )=

**REVIEW NAO!!!!111**

Ok quick setting before we start:

I'll let this one speak for its self...

Now Lets start

Disclaimer:I shall own Full metal Alchemist when pigs fly sky high *watches a pig get strapped to a rocket*...that's not what i meant....

* * *

Days at Central

VACATION!!! (Wait, what?)

(Another note: Dark-lady-hel i appreciate your review and sorry for killing you.. :3 )

*cricket*...*cricket* (A/N: Yeah thats what i thought)

After like...15 meetings in a row Roy earned one hell of a rest...which was just lying down in a big comfortable bed inside his mall/house (A/N: MANSION)

And then it hit him...

--After a brief moment of pondering the idea--

He didn't see anything wrong with taking a 3 week vacation to the East..well nothing really was wrong with it i suppose

--Another brief moment later....he fell asleep--

The other day at the office he announced the news (A/:Riza's pregnant?)

Well..no not really but he said the news about the vacation to the east

"Any of you want to come?" He asked his subordinates, including The two brothers (Al and Ed) who was there for some reason that i do not know

All of them raised their hands and Roy said:

"Okay...then we'll meet at my house later at 7pm sharp got it?"

"Yes Sir!" The others said and saluted as they went back to their respective offices

--Time skip to 7pm at the Freakishly large Mustang Residence since im too lazy to right some more--

For some weird reason, they all arrived at the same time (7pm sharp...subtle...really subtle)

And Havoc was the first to yell in surprise

"OH MY GOD!!!!111one" (A/N: lol) Was his words..it was like he was staring at the White House and Taj Mahal combined!- in terms of size that is

Everyone had their mouths agape at the huge building known as the Mustang Residence

"Take a good look 'cause this is the last time you'll see this place in the next 3 weeks" Roy said to the others after showing them door inside

To their surprise the place was actually BIGGER on the inside (A/N: I dont think thats physically possible)

He lead them to the dining room where they would talk about what they would do in East

"Ok were going to travel there by a private train used only by high ranking military personnel and the ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) would be in...48 hours..." (What?)

"OK..Wait..48 HOURS?! I cant even handle 7 hours of travel let alone 48!" Ed yelled in the background with Al and Winry (You know what this means)

"Take it or leave it Full metal" Roy said, Ed then gained a glare from Winry who was forcing him to go

"Ok ok i'll go"

"Fine then, After dinner i'll show you your rooms for the night" He said after eating a piece of steak at his table

--30 minutes of chomping, biting, eating and drinking later--

Roy showed the others their own rooms in the guest hall (lol?) but leading Riza to the top floor

"Umm..where are we going?" She asked

"Master bedroom"

"Why there?"

"Oh come on Riza, Your more than a guest here and you know that..."

"True but dont do anything stupid to me ok?" She joked, after all they've been dating for 3 months (A/N: Yeah yeah Big whoop)

"Why? Do you WANT me to?" He also joked (A/N: Ooooh...kinky)

She socked his arm playfully (A/N: Way to turn it on) as they arrived at the master bedroom and i may only express it in 3 words: REALLY F****** BIG

"Why Roy Mustang, Do you want to have sex with me?" (A/N: GASP)

"Do you want me to?" Enough with the question...more action

After some more seductive manners of getting a man to bed (A/N: Riza+Seductive= Equivalent of dividing by zero), Some laughing and moaning could be heard

I bet their getting a little busy right now so lets time skip to tommorrow

--5am Next day, Roy's Mansion/Castle Thing/Place, Kitchen--

Havoc and Fuery were talking together with havoc bragging about his soon to be girlfriend

"What if she say's no" Havoc said

"Keep moving forward" Was the reply of Fuery, who was munching on a sandwich

"What if she doesn't like the place i bring her to?"

"Keep moving forward" He replied once more but was now drinking from a bottle of water

"What if we weren't meant for each other?"

"Keep moving forward" He was now using a toothpick

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because, instead of living in the past always keep your eyes in the present and use your mistakes as your advantage for a better future" (A/N: T'is be my life motto and i came up with it...pretty nice eh?)

"Do you even know what i'm talking about?"

"Your soon to be girlfriend" Who knew he was paying attention

Soon enough Roy and Riza walked into the the room and greeted them a good morning

"I bet they've been busy" Ed scoffed in the background

If looks could kill Ed's probably been 6 feet shorter- i mean under the ground by Roy's glare

"Okay everyone, we'll be leaving in a few more minutes so get your stuff ready, eat, shower and meet us at the train station"

"Aye sir" Was the response of every one else

--Train station 6:30am--

Everyone arrived and met up with the General at the private train to East

The train itself was no surprise since it looked like any other train by their time but looked completely different inside (A/N: Well not really)

"All aboard everyone"


End file.
